


Settlers

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Board Games, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Settlers of Catan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 12Prompt: "watch me"Baz is a sore loser and Simon is impulsive.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Settlers

**Author's Note:**

> not me googling the rules to settlers of catan because I haven't played it in so long
> 
> prompt is from [this list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020) on tumblr!

“Fuck around and see what happens, Bunce,” Baz says, his fangs bared and his eyes wild.

In any other scenario, this would be a truly terrifying sight. Any reasonable person would run and hide or cast some sort of protective spell against a  _ vampire _ . 

I am decidedly  _ not  _ a reasonable person so, instead, I burst into laughter. 

Baz turns on me, his eyes narrowed into slits and his hands clenched into fists on both of his knees. “Have something to say, Snow?” 

I stifle my giggles with the back of my hand and shake my head. “No,” I say quickly, the sound muffled behind my hand. 

“I, for one,” Shep interjects. “Think you’re overreacting, Baz.” 

Baz finds his third and final target, whipping his head to the right so he can make violent eye contact with Shepard. Shepard withdraws, his head lowering as he nervously fumbles with the cards in his hand. 

We’re playing  _ Settlers of Catan _ and I really don’t think Baz is used to losing. I probably should have warned him that Penny is ace at all board games, even if she’s never played before. 

Penelope hums and twists the Robber piece in her hand. “What if I just-” she says, moving the piece to hover over a hex where two of Baz’s settlements reside. If she places it there, Baz will be ruined for at least a turn, and at this point in the game, it’s a disastrous move. 

“Don’t you dare,” Baz says aggressively. 

“Watch me,” Penny says cheekily as she grins and sets the Robber down on Baz’s hex. 

Baz takes a long and deep breath and leans back in his chair. He nods slowly and gently places his cards down on the table. With a more analytical gaze, I can tell that his fangs are still out even though his mouth is closed. (I’m not sure if they popped because he legitimately wanted to bite Penny or for the intimidation factor alone). 

By the time Penny inevitably wins the game, Baz has marks on his palms from where he’s dug his nails into his skin out of frustration. I reach over a few times and soothe his skin by running my fingers over his palms and the marks left there. 

“Luck,” Baz whispers under his breath, practically throwing his cards down on the table.

Penny’s too distracted with explaining how she managed to outsmart us to Shepard to notice Baz’s comment. Shep hangs onto her every word. 

I grab onto Baz’s hand and he looks at me. I smile. He raises his eyebrows. 

“Who knew you were such a sore loser,” I say softly, scooting my chair over so I can lean my head against his shoulder. 

He shoves his shoulder against the side of my head to push me off. “This game is rigged,” he insists. 

I roll my eyes and ruffle his hair. (Which he hates, but he doesn’t stop me). I pat it back down afterward. I tuck one leg up so I can wrap my arms around it and lean my head against my knee. Baz puts his hand on my other leg, rubbing soft circles into my thigh.

Baz has gotten his fangs to disappear but he continues to throw the occasional dirty look towards Penny, who is oblivious of Baz likely scheming to murder her in her sleep later on. If I let him stay the night. Which I probably will. 

I’ve gotten a lot more comfortable in sharing a bed and being  _ intimate  _ with Baz. He stays over at least four times a week. Shep typically stays the night, too, but on the couch. I don’t think Penny understands that she’s in love with him. 

I’m in love with him. (Baz, that is. Shep’s nice and all, but I have a thing for vampires who are mean to me, apparently). I might tell him tonight. We’ve danced around it forever, each doing things that mean  _ I love you  _ but Baz is too much of a hopeless romantic to say it first and I’m afraid of attempting to use my words to describe to Baz how much he means to me. 

“I love you,” I say. 

Well. Guess I’m not going to wait. 

Baz’s hand freezes on my thigh and he whips his head towards me. 

I can feel the tops of my ears flush and I tongue the inside of my cheek. I can’t say anything else, my heart beating way too fast to be comfortable. 

“Took you long enough,” he says. 

I gape at him. 

“You’ve been hanging up my trousers for weeks, darling,” Baz says, moving his hand from my thigh to press against my cheek. “I know what that means.” 

I blush even more and Baz’s cool palm against my cheek is the only thing keeping me sane. “Are you-?” 

“I love you too, you complete disaster.” 

Penny has to break up our snogging session. 


End file.
